charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Mangle
Mangle (sometimes dubbed as The Mangle) is one of the new animatronics and one of the antagonists in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and is the redesigned version of Foxy. Appearance Unlike the original Foxy, Mangle's nose has been reduced in size. The eyepatch and hook that contributed to the original Foxy's pirate theme have both been removed. Like Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Freddy, Mangle bears a resemblance to a ventriloquist dummy. Mangle has rosy red cheeks, which are hard to notice from the teaser image, as well as lipstick haphazardly dotted on its elongated snout, giving it a feminine appearance. Its teeth are also smaller, but its endoskeleton's teeth are also visible. A pink bow tie is also attached to its bent chassis, and its eyes also appear to be more realistic in design than the others. It also has a second head that seems entirely endoskeleton in design, which bears Mangle's left eye on it. If looked at closely, it can be seen that Mangle has pink nail-polish on the 'hand' and 'foot'. Mangle is clearly in a disfigured and contorted state, it seems, almost to the point of mechanical mutilation. Mangle also does not seem to have a suit at all, it being almost entirely an endoskeleton, except for its head, both of its hands, and one of its feet, which remain attached to its endoskeleton. Mangle's head is white and has pink accents on its inner ear, snout, and around its eyes. Its right eye is still attached to its costumed head, unlike its left eye, which is still attached to its endoskeleton head. It appears to be the only toy animatronic in a worse state than their old cloth-like counterparts. Its costume head also appears to be dislocated from the endoskeleton's head, which can be seen attached to a neck-like limb near it. Mangle appears to have no endoskeleton torso, and it appears to be almost entirely made out of endoskeleton limbs. Wires hang from multiple parts of the body. There are also three eyes of its multiple-endoskeleton-like body to be seen when Mangle is in the Kid's Cove. The cause for Mangle's severely mutilated state, as noted by Phone Guy on Night 3 is due to the exposure to toddlers, who would constantly rip it apart, piece by piece, forcing the staff to reassemble it after every shift. Eventually, the staff decided that Toy Foxy would become a 'take apart and put together attraction' for the younger kids to mess around with. The result of this has since been dubbed by the staff as "The Mangle." Locations Mangle begins the night in a corner at Kid's Cove, in a contorted heap of machinery. Once activated, it will mainly travel the pizzeria via the ceiling. However, in some rooms, it may be seen traveling via either wall or floor, almost appearing to spectate the area. It travels through the Prize Corner, Game Area, Main Hall, the hallway outside The Office, then Party Room 1, and thenParty Room 2, before finally crawling through the Right Air Vent to reach The Office. Mangle does not try to enter The Office from the hallway. It may also frequently appear in the same room with other animatronics. When it moves in or out of a room that is monitored by the cameras, a static feed will occur. Mangle will generally only enter The Office when another animatronic is currently in there, thus making both the animatronic in The Office and Mangle easier to fend off. Behavior Mangle is an incredibly active animatronic, as it can leave Kid's Cove at 12 AM on Night 2, and arrive at the hallway within the hour. It is not important to watch it, as its radio frequency sounds can be heard when it is in the vent. Once Mangle is spotted in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Head to ward it off. If the player brings up and then lowers the Monitor before putting the Head on, Mangle will be on the ceiling above the player. At this point, Mangle may randomly attack, where its head swings down from the ceiling towards the player's face. It appears it cannot be made to leave once inside The Office, besides waiting until 6 AM, which makes surviving the night nearly impossible; bringing up the Monitor will trigger Mangle's attack once lowered again, but the player will need to use it to wind the Music Box, lest The Puppet come after them. On early nights, however, Mangle may not attack when the Monitor is raised. Whenever the player sees Mangle, it will make a distorted, garbled sound, akin to radio static. The sound is actually possibly an amateur radio band, with a military-encoded RTTY-75W (Radio Teletype 75 baud WIDE) transmission. In the middle, there is what sounds like a demonic voice, but it is actually only mistuned SSB (Single Side Band) voice. Contrary to popular belief, RTTY is not morse code, the voices do not have a meaning, and RTTY is not SSTV either. The sound is only for aesthetic purposes - hard to decode, but only there for environmental purposes. Trivia * A close look at the drawings in the trailer and in Kid's Cove depict Mangle being torn apart by the children. * Mangle is the only one of two Toy animatronics that has endoskeleton teeth visible, the other being Toy Chica. ** Phone Guy reveals in one of his calls that restaurant staff repeatedly had to repair Mangle before they decided to turn it into a "take apart and put back together" toy for children in Kid's Cove. * Whenever Mangle appears, there is a loud radio-interference sound, likely due to Mangle being extremely damaged, including its voice-box. The sound is absent in the Mobile version, and is also absent when Mangle is outside The Office in the hallway. * Out of all of the animatronics, Mangle seems to be in the worst state of disrepair - to the point that it is a nearly costume-less endoskeleton. * Mangle may have two endoskeleton heads, if not two full endoskeletons. Upon close view of the suit head, the secondary pair of teeth and white pupils of a typical endoskeleton are visible, but another endoskeleton head that is exposed can be seen along side it, sporting Mangle's missing left eye. * While Mangle is referred to as "he" by the Phone Guy, one of the Custom Night Challenges, titled "Ladies' Night," includes both Chicas and Mangle. However, it is likely that Scott Cawthonadded Mangle to the challenge for balance. For all of these reasons, Mangle's "true gender" is often disputed. * There is also a common theory that Mangle caused The Bite of '87, though there is no confirmation of this. ** One factor supporting this is Mangle's attack animation. Like Foxy, Mangle attacks by lunging at the player's forehead, where the frontal lobe is located. Most of the other animatronics simply scream in the player's face, popping up from the bottom of the screen. * It seems that, upon its appearance in The Office, Mangle causes the other animatronics to move rapidly, possibly due to its inherent radio-like sound. * Despite being in a complete state of disrepair, Mangle is still apparently capable of supporting itself enough, to the point where it is able to cling to ceilings and walls, and lunge. * Mangle is one of the two animatronics to be seen in its starting location on Night 7, the other one being Balloon Boy. * In-game files show that many of Mangle's appearances in rooms other than Kid's Cove, the Right Air Vent, and The Office's entrance involve overlaying a transparent image of it over the image used for the camera feed. This means it can show up in any room regardless of what animatronic is already there. * Mangle's endoskeleton eyes can be seen when it is in the hallway with Foxy, as well as in the Game Area. ** Another notable detail is that its pink parts look red when it is in the hallway with Foxy. This is likely due to the lighting. * Although Mangle has a hook similar to Foxy's in the teaser for FNaF2 that features the two of them together, it does not appear to have a hook at all in the game itself. This may be because of the nature of Mangle's "take apart and put back together" status, as the hook may have been lost or removed. * Mangle seems to be the only Toy animatronic to lack eyebrows, with the exception of Balloon Boy, much like Bonnie in the first game. * Mangle is the only animatronic based on a character from the original lineup who is not referred to as a "Toy." It may have at some point been called Toy Foxy, until it was torn apart and re-dubbed Mangle by the staff, but this is merely conjecture. * When Mangle is in Kid's Cove, an eyeball is visible about a foot away from it on the floor. After it has left, the eyeball disappears. * Mangle is the only one of the new animatronics who does not carry a prop while traversing Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. * Mangle is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie or figurine on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and The Puppet. * Mangle has a rare chance to be active on Night 1, similarly to Foxy from the first game. ** However, unlike the first game, it isn't dictated by player inactivity. * Mangle, along with its original counterpart Foxy, BB and The Puppet are the only main animatronics who don't appear in the main menu. * Just like the other new animatronics, Mangle was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. * Mangle is one of the only "new" animatronics that have different colors than their counterparts, the other being Toy Bonnie. * Mangle's attack is similar to Bonnie's and Chica's from the first game, in which it will not leave the Office once it enters, and will only attack after the player raises and lowers the monitor. It may rarely also knock the monitor out of the player's hands if it is not lowered, similarly to the first game. * If one looks closely enough, they can see Mangle's animatronic white iris staring at them in Kids' Cove. Credit * Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki Category:Five Nights at Freddy's characters Category:Robots Category:Horror Category:Ghosts Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fearmongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Genderless Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Red Category:Pink Category:White hair Category:White Category:Tragic Category:Cops Category:Pirates Category:Toys Category:Mismatched Eyes Category:Affably Evil Category:Reformed Characters Category:Characters with Dual Personalities Category:Transgender Category:Amoral Category:Deceased Category:Died with Honor Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Scapegoats Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Category:Forces of Nature Category:Lawful Neutral